Rainbow Route
|caption = Rainbow Route in Super Smash Flash 2. |universe = |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |home = |size = Medium |availability = Starter |music = *''Rainbow Route'' *''Speed Eaters'' |game = SSF2 |series = Kirby |legality = Counterpick }} Rainbow Route ( ), formerly titled Mirror Chamber, is a starter stage in Super Smash Flash 2 based on the primary location from the game, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It is very similar is terms of appearances to Super Smash Flash's Kirby Hub Room. Layout Rainbow Route once again appears in Super Smash Flash 2, but this time as a full-fledged stage. The stage consists of three soft platforms with a mirror on each and one hard platform with a mirror on each side. The mirrors regularly open and close. The main focus on this stage is the Dimension Mirror, a large golden mirror near the top of the stage. If a player enters one of the regular mirrors when it is open, they will then vanish into the mirror and reappear at the Dimension Mirror, helpless. It should be noted that for its appearance in Super Smash Flash 2, Rainbow Route once again uses its original tiles, albeit revamped this time. Music *The main music track is the self-titled Rainbow Route, a chiptune orchestral remix of Nature Area, the theme that plays on one of the first levels in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *The alternate music track is Speed Eaters, a cheerful remix of the theme that plays in the sub-game of the same name in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Tournament legality This stage is a counterpick in competitive play. Rainbow Route was originally seen as a decent stage when hazards were turned off. However, as more characters with long or disjointed range rose to prominence, players realized that the stage was more favored towards these types of characters. The floating platform in the center gives anyone who is underneath it complete control over the stage. The stage itself is also rather large with small blast zones, giving a further advantage to characters with strong onstage presence, bad recovery, and high knockback. Though the stage was banned for over a year, it has recently been restored due to further developments in the metagame that have diminished the impact of the stage's flaws, along with ''SSF2'' Beta updating it to adjust the height of the center platform and the distance of the blast lines. Origin s underneath the Dimension Mirror on Rainbow Route in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror.]] Rainbow Route is located at the heart of the Mirror World in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. It connects to each of the levels that Kirby must enter to find the Mirror Shards to repair the Dimension Mirror. It begins as a simple grassland, but the scenery changes depending on the location. The appearance of Rainbow Route in SSF2 is directly based on Central Circle, the starter chamber where Kirby can access other locations via special mirror doors. The Dimension Mirror hovers at the center, but it can only be accessed after every Mirror Shard has been acquired. The other five mirrors on the stage are based on other mirrors accessed in Central Circle and aligned similarly to where in the chamber they are located. However, their ability to open and close is exclusive to the Dimension Mirror, which remains closed for as long as it is broken or when Kirby is not nearby. Gallery Screenshots The mirror opened.png| walking next to a mirror. Through the mirror.png|Bomberman entering the mirror and vanishing. Mirror upward.png|The Dimension Mirror releasing Bomberman. Mirror helpless.png|The Dimension Mirror releasing and rendering him helpless. MC Beta.png| jumping while uses his . neo rr.jpg| hitting with his forward smash on the stage. Early designs Amazing mirror.png|Rainbow Route's first early design in Super Smash Flash 2, used from v0.7 to v0.8b. Mirrorchamber.png|Rainbow Route's second early design, used in v0.9a. MirrorChamber Wide.png|Rainbow Route's third early design, used in v0.9b. MirrorChamber Screen1.png|Two Kirbys dashing against each other. See also *Kirby Hub Room Category:Starter stages Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series